


growing pains

by crispy_ceasar



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Hybrid Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Piglin Hybrid Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), THERES FOUR HOURS LEFT, bro idk help i speedran this its seven hours before time is up help me, i barely have 2 braincells to rub together im sorry, i think i just died
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:01:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28232100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crispy_ceasar/pseuds/crispy_ceasar
Summary: techno has started to... grow into his piglin features. his family helps in their own special way.
Relationships: Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 15
Kudos: 303
Collections: Purrsonal Picks, the writer's block's Secret Santa





	growing pains

**Author's Note:**

  * For [soliloqiy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/soliloqiy/gifts).



> this is a gift for frogpog for the secret santa! the prompt was sbi fluff n i hope u like it :)

when techno was thirteen his tusks had started growing in. 

it started with a dull pain in two very specific spots in his mouth, which phil assured him was just loose teeth. he mostly ignored it, even when it started to sharpen and spread. well that is, until he woke up in the middle of the night to blood in his mouth. 

“ah.” hissed the piglin hybrid, gripping the side of his jaw carefully. the pain was so intense he felt a little lightheaded, jaw throbbing intensely. against his better judgment, he decided he needed to go get phil. 

so he stumbled out of bed and as soon as his feet hit the floor, his knees buckled and the pain went from bearable to downright torturous. his vision went white and he crumbled to the floor.

when he came to, wilbur was standing menacingly over him. the other boy looked half asleep, hair sticking in all directions.

“what the fuck.” 

techno opened his mouth to retort, but blood dripped out and he remembered what he was doing on the floor. he brought a hand to his mouth, and was shocked to find two sharp teeth, bigger than his teeth had been but pretty small. tusks. he had tusks. 

“can you get phil.” he sighed, lisping slightly. wilbur immediately turned on his heel and left in search of the blond man.

he dared to poke one, and a sharp bolt of pain went through his gums down to the jawbone. looks like they were sensitive. his mind drifted to how they would look. currently they sat inside his mouth, even if it gave him a slight underbite. but would they grow? they probably would. he’d seen pictures of piglins with large curving tusks of menacing white bone. it was scary to him at the age of seven, though he knew he would one day look like that. 

techno frowned slightly. they would be very... noticeable. it was no secret that hybrids were considered second class citizens. although hybrid rights had come a long way, finally not being illegal for him to just exist, there was still much hate for hybrids. he’d experienced it, but he was a kid with pink hair and floppy ears. he’d never exactly looked intimidating, (though he tried) which barred him from a lot of the harassment that other hybrids faced. he’d seen it before. wilbur’s friend schlatt was a ram hybrid, and when he’d gone through a growth spurt he’d shot up in height and intimidating black horns curled their way across the side of his face. techno had watched, how it changed the way people treated him. how offhand glances of disgust turned into slurs yelled in the streets. 

once, the ram boy had banged on their front door at three in the morning. when phil answered it, albeit irritated, it quickly turned to concern when schlatt had sported a bloody nose, a black eye and an angry look. 

he didn’t want that to happen to him.

fortunately he was pulled out of his thoughts when wilbur came back in, phil trailing behind him. wilbur sleepily sat next to techno. 

“what’s going on?” questioned phil. 

“well. i have... tusks... now?” techno said with a shrug, voice relaying a hint of panic.

phil’s eyes widened marginally. he turned on the light only to see the blood running down techno’s chin. 

“oh, that’s a lot of blood.” he said, “does it hurt?”

“oh, a lot.” 

“he fainted a little.” wilbur piped in. techno flushed.

“shut up wilbur.” 

phil looked concerned.

“i should have expected it honestly, i knew there was a big chance you would grow them.” he sighed. “come to the bathroom.” 

techno trudged after the man to the bathroom, where he examined them under the light. 

“they look fine.” he finally spoke into the silence.

“fine?! there are tusks in my mouth!” he hissed. phil brushed his hair behind his ear gently.

“okay, it’s” he checked his watch, “four in the morning, guys we should go back to bed before we wake up-“

“what’s going on?” came a sleepy voice from the doorway.

“-tommy.” phil finished with a sigh. they both looked at the nine year old standing in the doorway, rubbing sleep filled eyes. 

“okayyyy.” phil said, looking at three suddenly very awake children and tommy’s wide eyed look at the blood all down the front of techno’s shirt. 

“what’s going on.” he exclaimed a little louder, shooting a worried look in his brother’s direction. 

“techno just got tusks, see? he’s fine.” phil said with a gentle smile. 

“he looks dumb.” said wilbur, coming up behind tommy. he ruffled the kid’s already fluffy hair and he made a face and ducked away.

“shut up.” 

“okay let’s all calm down again, do we feel like getting back in bed?” phil interjected.

“hm. nah.” techno shook his head, and wilbur nodded.

“alright, hot chocolate but then we’re going to bed come on.” phil motioned for them to follow him downstairs, and they all trailed behind him like ducklings to the kitchen where he put the kettle on. they didn't even bother to turn the light on. it was way too late for that, or early depending on which way you looked at it. wilbur flopped down into a chair, fluffy blanket wrapped around his shoulders and yawned. tommy immediately scrambled into the chair next to him. 

“here.” phil said softly, handing techno some advil, “for the pain.” 

“thanks.” 

he went to sit with his brothers around the table, all exhausted and could barely keep their eyes open. tommy was very slowly leaning into wilbur's personal space. now the faintest rays of sunlight were peeking in through the large window over the sink. it cast strange shadows on their faces. the water finished boiling and phil made four cups of hot chocolate. 

he passed them around the table and the four of them drink in relative silence, until wilbur shuffled, and said “ y’know like, we don’t think any different of you or anything.” 

“...yeah.” 

“good.” he smiled.

“they look kinda cool.” tommy mumbled sleepily, leaning into wilbur’s side heavily. he didn’t seem to mind. techno huffed.

“sure.” 

“no really, you look badass.” wilbur agreed. techno smiled at him from across the table, tired and blood still dripping down his chin. 

“whatever you say.” 

phil rolled his eyes and hid a smile behind his mug. how lucky was he to have found such a perfect family?

“tommy’s falling asleep on you wil, let’s finish up.” he laughed. 

“no ‘m not.” 

how lucky indeed.


End file.
